Episode 5906 (3rd December 2004)
Plot Guilt-ridden Fred begs Ashley to forgive him, which he eventually does although he still can't believe that Fred's gambled away the business. Ken goes to get his hair cut just to avoid Wanda but she follows him to the salon. Maria tells Tyrone that she can't go to the Sportsman's Dinner. She's surprised when Tyrone admits he knew about her fling with Dave Bellis in Majorca but hoped it would blow over. Hurt and upset he tells her that they're finished and gives the tickets to Jamie. Dave turns up from Cornwall. He's lost his wallet so Maria borrows £200 from the salon till saying that they must replace it in the morning so Audrey won't know. Ron Hepplewhite turns up at No.9 pretending to be from the Conservation Society. Vera exposes their scam and pretends to serve up pigeon pie. Frankie offers to have the pigeons in their back yard so long as Jack looks after them. Warren, Candice, Jamie and Leanne leave for the Sportsman's Dinner at Weatherfield County FC. Fred signs the contract to hand the butchers over to Mike but to his amazement Mike sets light to the contract explaining that he never wanted the business but just wanted he and Fred to be friends again. Fred's delighted. Maria arrives back home in tears. She and Dave have fallen out and to her horror she realises that he never gave her the £200. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Warren Baldwin - Danny Young *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wanda Brinsley - Ann Rye *Ron Hepplewhite - Gordon Langford-Rowe *Dave Bellis - Michael Imerson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Elliott & Son *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ashley begs Mike to back out of the deal; and Vera exposes Jack and Ron's scheme, ordering them to get rid of the pigeons. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,560,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Mike Baldwin (setting light to the contract): "You know, I never fancied being a butcher anyway." Ashley Peacock: "You don't want the shop?" Mike Baldwin: "No I don't. I want your father to shake my hand and tell me that he doesn't bear a grudge, and then perhaps stop giving me an ear bashing over Penny." Claire Casey: "Mr Baldwin, you're lovely!" Category:2004 episodes